This invention concerns generally mounting systems for connection of a light or camera to a bicycle, and in particular concerns a compact and versatile system for securing a bicycle light, smartphone, camera or bike computer to a front handlebar mount or to seat rails beneath the seat surface of a bicycle, allowing for securement to components having a variety of spacings and orientations.
Bicycle lights have been securable to bicycles in many different ways, sometimes with plastic straps that grip around handlebars or seat posts, sometimes with elastic bands, and often with plastic or metal brackets. Bike computers and cameras have also been securable to bicycles in various ways. Some degree of aim adjustment is usually necessary, particularly aiming height of a light or camera.
Tail lights are usually connected to a seat post, but this can interfere with tool packs that are typically secured under the bicycle seat. Cameras have also been secured to seat posts. Front lights are usually connected to handlebars, but some have been securable to one of the machine bolts that secure the handle bar to the stem over the front wheel. Bike computers have also been secured to handlebars.
There has been a need for a more efficient, versatile and aesthetic bicycle light mounting, also for other devices, with a wide range of adjustments to connect to seat rails or bars or front stem machine bolts with different spacings and orientations.